That Famous Question
Andy set down his tenth soda bottle beside him, as Lauren eagerly awaited the results. He felt something bubbling up from his lower intestine, as he let out a large belch that seemed to almost echo across the 8-bit world. "Sweet!" Lauren shouted, jumping up and punching the air, happily. Synthia chuckled to herself at the burp, while Felix pinched his forehead with his hands in an irritated fashion, sighing. "Oh, lighten up Felicity!" The small, 8-bit girl piped, jumping up and down. "Felix, please, Lauren, call me Felix." The handyman said. Synthia rolled her eyes, "Lighten up, shortie, it's not like Andy here unleashed an army of robots throughout the streets," she said, giving him a one-armed hug around the shoulders. Felix shrugged, "It's still not good manners," he said with a small huff. A question then occurred to Synthia as she watched Felix and Synthia argue about what were and were not proper table-manners. She knew the two were bound to marry soon, they had been dating for about three years. So she pondered their future together...Then she thought of the one question every child has at one point or another. "Andy?" She asked, "I have a question." Andy waved a dismissive hand, "Sorry, but I have to do my duty," He said with a wink, causing Lauren to erupt into a fit of giggled. "Very mature..." Felix said, but he couldn't help but laugh anyway, it was kind of funny... "Wait! Diaper Head, I have a question!" Lauren repeated as Andy looked for a bathroom. "Ask Felix, Captain Saliva" Andy replied, opening a door, walking inside, and shutting it behind him. Lauren turned to the handiworker, as he picked up a glass of water, "Uncle Felicity? Can I ask you a question?" "Sure, Miss, what do you need to know?" He asked, taking a large sip of the liquid. "Where do new characters come from?" Felix violently spit the water from his mouth, he didn't expect that question. Synthia let out a howl of wild laughter as she watched Felix grew nervous. "I...What...What makes you ask?" "Well, you and Smiley have to be considering kids, since everyone knows you're probably gonna end up getting married, so I was wondering what happens when you make the final verdict." Lauren stated, simply. This earned another wild hoot of laughter from the space cadet who was now on the floor of Felix's apartment, laughing the living daylights out of herself. "Uhm...Ask Synthia," he replied, praying silently for a miracle that would not allow him to answer the 8-year old's question. Synthia shook her head and chuckled, "Oh, no, no, no, it's all you soldier," She replied, "Felix is much better at telling it than I am." She bent down and whispered seductively into the brunette boy's ear, "Not half bad at doing it either." Felix bit his bottom lip as his face turned cherry red. "Do you do something naughty like squeeze each other's hips or something?" Lauren asked, causing Synthia's hearty laughter to return, and Felix to all but have a heart-attack. "Maybe...Maybe when you're older," Felix said, trying to fake that he was calm. "But I'm programmed to be 8 years old! I'm never gonna get any older!" Lauren complained. "Hey guys I'm-...Woah...What'd I miss?" Andy asked, looking at the hysterical Synthia, the irritated Lauren, and the extremely red and embarrassed Felix. "Booger-Brains, where do new characters come from?" Lauren asked her older brother. "New characters?! Wow...I...Uh...Ask Felix," Andy replied. "Oh, Come on!" Felix yelled, throwing his arms up in the air, earning yet another fit of laughter from Synthia. When Synthia finallg collected herself, and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, and took Lauren's hand, "C'mon, little lady, I'll tell you," She said, guiding the little girl out of the apartment complex. Andy looked at Felix a moment. before saying, "You could've made up a stork story or something." "You know she wouldn't have bought that, she's too clever," Felix replied. Andy shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, but-." He was interrupted by the sounds of frequent, "Ew!" and "Gross!" Among many other things coming from Lauren. Felix's face turned an even darker shade of red as he pulled his hardhat over his eyes. When Lauren and Synthia entered the room again, Lauren looked up at Felix, and said, "I didn't know you had it in you." "Please stop talking," Felix murmured, embarrassed. Lauren, however, seemed quite satisfied with her answer, and began looking through Felix's refrigerator in search of candy and other sweets. Felix pulled his hat up, and shot a small glare at Synthia, which wasn't nearly as serious as one of her own was, "You had to tell her everything?!" He whispered loudly. Synthia shrugged, "She wanted to know, and besides she would've learned eventually. I never saw the point in hiding those things from kids." "I'll give you a point!" Felix shouted, going off on a rant about how censors and such were good for young children like Lauren. Whike he was doing so, he didn't take notice of Synthia walking behind him. "And furthermore, I believe that-!" Synthia lightly tipped Felix's chin upwards, so now he was staring straight up into her blue eyes. She bent down more, and pressed her lips against his, kissing the short hero, (what felt like), upside down. When she let him go, he swayed slightly, as if he had just come out of a dream. Synthia chuckled, "You're too cute, pint-sized," she said, patting his hardhat. As much as Felix wanted to continue his protests about censorship, he couldn't find the words to say anymore. Synthia scooped him up in her arms, completely forgetting there were other people in the room, and sat down on the couch, Felix in her arms. Felix curled up into a small ball, and fell fast asleep. Synthia chuckled and ran gloved fingers through his untidy brown hair. That's when Lauren approached her again, and asked, "Aunt Sgt. Smiles, what is love?" Synthia laughed, and replied, "You can ask Felix when he wakes up." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:FASR Category:Invader Gia